In the field of vehicle body shells, in particular road transport, it is known in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,424 or in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 to lock a lift door, thanks to an electrically controlled device for locking. As stated in these documents, this device for locking comprises a mobile lock, stressed to lock by a spring, and controlled to open thanks to an electromagnet. This electrically controlled unit is fixed to the body shell, the mobile lock interacting, at locking or at unlocking, with a corresponding locking element fixed on the lift door.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 provides, furthermore, a supporting element, mechanical, which makes it possible to retain the mobile lock in its unlocked position. To this effect the supporting element can pass, by the action of resilient means, from a released position wherein the lock is in the locked position of the door, to an engaged position of the lock wherein the supporting element mechanically retains the lock in said unlocked position of the lock.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 the mechanism actuating said supporting element to said engaged position is controlled by the physical opening of the door. In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,424 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,863, the user enters a code on a keyboard which controls the electromagnet, as such causing the moving of the lock from the unlocked position to the locked position. Consecutively, the user has to go to the door and raise it at least partially so that the mechanism moves the supporting element into a position wherein it retains the lock. Consequently, the supporting element of document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 does not make it possible to retain the mobile lock when the door of the body shell is in a closed position.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,424 or U.S. Pat. 4,866,963, an electric control circuit of the solenoid of the electromagnet implements a timer so that the solenoid is solicited during a sufficient period of time, required to allow the user to lift the door before the mobile lock is again stressed to lock by the action of the spring. For example document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 provides a timer which can be between 60 seconds and 90 seconds giving the user enough time to go to the door, before the mobile lock locks again.
As such, the device of document U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,424 or document U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,963 has the disadvantage of the implementation of an electromagnet solicited during a relatively long period of time, which can be of several seconds, as such reducing its lifespan.